A Little Late Night Guy Time
by Two-Tail-Demon
Summary: The guys return to their room after the supposed infamous hot spring scene, and what do Junpei and Ryoji do? Totally talk about the hot chicks they saw!  Implied Akihiko/Mitsuru, Ryoji/Minako


So, a friend of mine and I discovered something quite amusing last night while playing Persona 3 Portable. We found out that if you don't find the guys while playing as a girl during the infamous Hot Spring scene, the next morning they'll be talking about it and it's simply _hilarious_. So, naturally, we wondered what they possibly could have gossiped about after they returned to their room. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh... I still can't believe you two corralled me into something so <em>stupid<em>..."

A tired and scared for his life Akihiko skulked into the inn room, dragging Junpei and Ryoji in with him. His brow knitted into a furious knot as the two loudmouths behind him continued to laugh and dawdle over their latest excursion, and he tried as he could to will away the red that was surely stained onto his face. Oh, how he wished he were dead...

"Oh come on man, that was awesome! Wasn't that totally _awesome_!"

"They were indeed amazing!"

Junpei threw an arm around his senpai, causing him to jump, which only made him laugh harder. "C'mon _Aki_. I could tell you were totally digging it! Don't deny it, man!"

"I-I wasn't! You're just lucky we didn't get caught!" his voice cracked as he elbowed Junpei out of the way and trudged over to the other side of the room. Junpei winced slightly, but continued to smile as he flopped down on his own bed; Ryoji following suite.

"Whatever man, be a kill-joy!" he called mockingly. He then turned to Ryoji, a sinister smile on his face as he spoke again, this time at a much louder volume.

"So Ryoji-kun, what'd ya think of Mitsuru-senpai? Pretty hot, huh?"

"Well, she was quite the spectacle. Beautiful all around, and as expected a truly _exceptional_ figure."

"And did you see that rack? I knew she was carrying a lot, but _damn_-", Junpei was promptly cut off as a pillow came flying straight into his face, courtesy of Akihiko of course.

"Would you two knock it off? Or do you plan on waking the whole inn?" Akihiko seethed through clenched teeth, before rolling over in his bed and covering his head with another pillow. Much to his embarrassment laughter broke out on the other side of the room, but he didn't dare give them the satisfaction of looking.

Ryoji settled himself down, chuckling slightly as Junpei tossed the pillow aside and sat up, his face red from the impact. Brushing a few strands of still damp hair aside, he tossed Akihiko a smug, satisfied look. "There's no need to be so embarrassed, Akihiko-san. Mitsuru-san is a lovely, respectable, young woman, who I'm sure any man would want the _pleasure_ of knowing."

Junpei and Ryoji snickered as Akihiko dug his head further under the pillow and rolled a little farther away from them.

"Man, he's so whipped." Junpei whispered, just loud enough for Ryoji to hear.

"Now I wouldn't say that. I think Akihiko-san is just having trouble accepting certain aspects of himself." Ryoji replied.

Junpei scoffed and threw Ryoji a sarcastic look, taking his hat off and flinging it to who knows where. He then sat up a little more and a serious look replaced his otherwise joking complexion.

"Okay, dude, I think we have more important things to talk about right now than Akihiko's has-been love life. Like chicks!" his voice was stern, yet his motions where dynamic as he straightened himself out. Ryoji chuckled, and replied in a playful tone.

"So Junpei-kun, get a good look at Yukari-san? She was a beautiful sight to see."

"Yuka-tan? She's got some nice legs, I'll tell you that much!", he laughed before continuing, "And she's definitely got Fuuka beat in the chest department."

"Oh, but I thought Fuuka-san looked perfect. She's so small that it's quite endearing."

"Ha, yeah right! Like you were looking at Fuuka-san!"

"Huh?" Ryoji blinked in confusion at Junpei's remark. The taller boy smirked haughtily at his friend's confusion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, trust me, there was only one girl you were looking at, and it certainly wasn't Fuuka-san!"

"I think you might be mistaken Junpei-kun. I would never focus all my attention on just one girl when there was so many lovely ladies to beheld," as confident as he sounded, there was a slight tinge of puzzlement to his voice. Junpei shook his head slowly and leaned back, placing his weight on his arms.

"Fine, fine. So tell me Ryoji-kun, what'd you think of Minako-san?"

"Minako-chan?" he said, and for once he wasn't sure where to start. "She was beautiful, just like the rest of the ladies."

"That's it? Come on man, you got to have more than that!"

"Well, she also has beautiful eyes, and very lovely skin."

There was a moment of silence as Junpei sat in thought. Finally, a clever look crossed his face as he snapped his fingers. "If that's all you've got to say about her, than I guess it's my turn, because you know man she has a pretty nice figure. And really nice hair. To bad she kept it up in that ponytail though."

"Huh? Her hair was down though..."

"Aha! You were looking at her!" Junpei cried happily. Ryoji blanked for only a second before re-adjusting his composure.

"That doesn't fully constitute your point though."

"Fine! Deny it all you like man. I know you where looking at her though" he scoffed and leaned a little closer toward Ryoji. "Don't worry man, I'll keep your secret safe and out of harms way." Junpei said in a whisper, and winked at Ryoji, causing him to become startled momentarily.

"But I never said-"

"Would you two go to bed already?"

Junpei and Ryoji turned to see Akihiko glaring at them quite menacingly from underneath his pillow, causing both boys to instantly pipe down.

"Oh, well, guess it's time to hit the hay. G'night Ryoji-kun!"

"Oh yes. Good night."

Ryoji and Junpei, without a sound, dug themselves into their covers and silence filled the room once more. After a moment of trying to sleep, Ryoji cracked his eyes open and quietly prodded Junpei.

"Hey?"

"Hm, what?"

"You still never told me why Aigis-san required those metal rivets on her arms..."

"It's just a medical condition bro."

"Bu-"

"Medical. Condition."

* * *

><p>Oh, wow Mikky, way to have a weak ending. Anyhow, if you didn't get it, Ryoji technically should not know at this point that Aigis is a robot, yet he saw her without her school uniform. My response? Well, you already read it so I won't repeat it.<p> 


End file.
